


Obvious

by GotTea



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTea/pseuds/GotTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just so obvious. To Eve, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> A little... something... that came to me in a few minutes during what was a very good day today. I blame missDuncan for requesting this. Absolutely her fault! Thanks and hugs to Joodiff for the beta. :) xx

**Obvious**

* * *

There’s nothing Eve can do but laugh. Really, there isn’t.

It’s just so obvious.

To her, anyway.

The muttered, “Fuck!” as Boyd bends down to pick up the stack of papers is itself mildly amusing, but not nearly so much as the way Grace takes in the view, gaze raking over his suddenly rather prominently displayed backside and the exceptionally well-tailored trousers that fit so snugly in all the right places.

Funnier still is the way Boyd’s eyes meet Grace’s as he straightens, and the resulting silent conversation that so obviously passes between them.

Heated gazes, captivated expressions, oozing sexual tension. Images and memories, and promises for later as their eyes blatantly undress each other, and more. There is obsession and need and greed and want passing between them, and all of it is hedonistic and raw and unrehearsed and utterly palpable, at least to Eve.

There is also an incalculable amount of frustration, for today is Monday and the weekend is over. The weekend which appears to have changed everything. She always knew that when the two of them finally got their act together they would fall hard and fast.

The effort required to restrain herself is intense, but dissolving into a fit of the giggles… would not be good. No matter how great the show.

But then Grace bites her lower lip and smiles, the expression so much mystery and intrigue as her eyes stay focused on her target. Watching her, clearly a long, long way lost in her, Boyd takes a step and fumbles, files and papers scattering again as he roars and bellows, curses of the deepest frustration raining down around them all long after the mess settles. He grabs for a file and misses, inexplicably colliding with the table and cracking his knee against the solid metal frame.

Spencer is clueless, asks a concerned, “Are you all right, Sir?” as Stella dives for the papers, hoping to rescue the boss before life can get any worse than the already sky-high stress and tension of the only half-finished day. Eve buries her face in her hands and breathes deeply, teeth firmly clenched as she schools straight-faced calm into her expression.

The meeting ends, voted a complete disaster, and Boyd evicts them all to assess a potential crime scene despite the sullenly pounding rain. They are grateful anyway.

Spence and Stella promise to wait in the car, so Eve stands to fetch her things. Boyd’s office extension shouts an imperious summons and the great leader snarls anew at an inadvertently forgotten appointment, shoulder clipping the door as he rushes to answer.

“God gave man a brain and a penis,” she murmurs to herself as she heads for the lab, “and only enough blood to use one at a time.”

Only after her words are out does she realise the danger, but Boyd, mercifully, is already inside his office, halfway back to his desk.

Grace isn’t. Grace hears, and her head snaps to the side, eyes locking with hers, one eyebrow raised in _that_ look that they’ve all come to fear.

Eve swallows and suppresses a shiver. But Grace just smiles, wickedly entertained.


End file.
